Does Hiei Feel the same way too?
by amberCrossXxXx
Summary: Hiei's taken aback by Kurama's confession..just what exactly did he feel for Kurama? Hiei's confused with all this. Is Kurama just tormenting him or did he actually do FEEL something for him?


_**Does Hiei Felt The same way Too?**_

_**Author: Haruka Shiori**_

_**Haruka: Hey, guys! Hope you'll enjoy my second fanfiction! **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kurama's Bedroom**_

"Hold on, Hiei... it won't take that long."

"Kurama. you bastard..what do you think you're doing?" Kurama undressed himself and slowly took his pants off. The redhead locked Hiei's hands and licked the his neck.

"Unh.." Hiei moaned. It made Kurama wanted to hear it more."Hiei, tell me you love me." "..y..you out of your mind?! Why would I say that?" Kurama grinned. "We'll just see." The kitsune passed kisses to Hiei's neck as he pressed their body together.

"Uhn.."

"..hiei, tell me that you belong to **ME**..and **Me ONLY**." "N..no, stop it you asshole.." Hiei struggled. But it's no use. Kurama had locked both his hands. The redhead brushed his lips against Hiei's. Hiei gasped. Hiei's struggle excited Kurama as the fox placed both his hands on Hiei's neck. He took a nip and licked the fire demon's blood. Hiei is defendless.

"Ku..kurama, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Kurama put his hands under Hiei's clothes and kept on licking Hiei's blood. The redhead threw his hands to Hiei and cupped his lips to Hiei's ear.

"Now, now..you're defendless. So don't try to fight.." Hiei knew that there's nothing he can do. He wouldn't come to Kurama's apartment at the first place if he knew it would happen like this. Hiei is speechless as Kurama embraced him. Kurama, you're so busted!!!

..: **_The Next Day_** :..

Hiei woke up and found himself in a bedroom. 'Hmm..well it does smell like the fox a bit.' Hiei tried to recall what happened earlier that night. Hiei tried to find a place to escape. Before he could leave, Kurama has already appeared before his very eyes. The fox rushed to Hiei.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He pinned Hiei to the wall.

"You kisama..what do you want from me?" Hiei asked anxiously as to what Kurama did to him last night. Kurama locked one of Hiei's hands and tilt the fire demon's jaw. Kurama whispered, ' I want your love.' Hiei startled. "You want **WHATT**?! Are you--" "Hiei, you should not disobey me..remember that your spirit energy is very weak right now, which means that you can't harm me." Kurama's right. Hiei can't even hurt him. Not even a single bit. Hiei frowned. He can't do anything but could only pleases Kurama. Kurama carried Hiei.

'Huh? I wonder what he's up to?'

Kurama placed Hiei on a chair at the dining room. He brought some pancakes.

"Um-um..! Smells nice! Well, bon appetite!" "Hn." Kurama took a fork and wants to feed the pancakes to Hiei but Hiei refused.

"W..what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? I'm feeding you, you little cutie! Now come on Hiei, say 'Ahh-hhh'.." 'Huh..annoying kitsune' muttered Hiei as he opened his mouth.

"Ahh-hhh.." Hiei said. He swallowed the pancake. He finds it really soft as it tickles his throat.

"Urgh.." "Huh? What's wrong, Hiei?"

"Are you just trying to **KILL ME**? Just what ingredient exactly did you put in that thing?!"

"Oh, pancakes? Don't worry. They're really soft and nice!"

"B..but the're so squishy..and gives me a strange feeling.."

"Hey, it's nothing weird, Hiei! You only feel that way 'cause you've never tasted the food and delicacies in the Human World!"

"Hnn.."

"Hey, wanna have some more?" Hiei blushed. "I..don't care whether they're squishy or not. Just feed me." Kurama smiled as he feed Hiei pancakes. Hiei doesn't know why but he think he's starting to like pancakes.

"Here, Hiei..said 'Ahh-hhh'.." "Ahh-hh..achoo!" Hiei sneezed in a sudden.

"What's wrong, Hiei? You got a fever? asked Kurama as he felt Hiei's temperature rising. "Hey, watch it! You baka kitsune! What do you think you're doing? Don't hurt my jagan eye." Kurama kissed Hiei's cheeck. Hiei's face is red.

"Hey, so it's true you got a fever.." "So?" Hiei doesn't seem to care about it. Kurama carried Hiei to his bedroom. ' It smelled more like the fox over here.' Kurama tugged Hiei to bed.

"..?"

"Hiei,please wait here, okay? I'll make you a porridge!" said Kurama as he left the bedroom.

' Huh..porridge? What porridge? What is that kitsune think he's doing? Is it some kind of a drug? And what's gonna happen next, huh? He's going to take on me again? Oh, damn! What does he want?! Shit, I'm outta here!' Hiei thought as he reached for the window. He looked down. ' My god! It's really tall from here! Five- storey building isn't really that tall but I might get injured. Oh stupid no good spirit energy!' Hiei frowned. " Huh..but there isn't a choice! I don't wanna face the kitsune. I'm outta here." Hiei said as he jumped out of the building.

**BAA-MM!**

"Hiei, here's the porridge I made for..you--Hiei?!" Kurama shrieked. Hiei's gone! Where could he probably be?!

**_Hiei's POV_**

Ugh..no good five-storey building! Arghh! My legs are injured. Oh, great. How exciting. Hmm, so where is this place? A jungle?

Hiei just walk and walked without knowing his direction. After days and days of walking, Hiei thought of this. Even know he won't say it. He's lost. Hiei was still calm. He could sense poison ivy's and also, there are even more poisonous and dangerous plants around him. But there's no sign of any demon. Hiei sighed with relief. ' Kurama..I wonder if he'll be searching for me? Kurama...' Hiei was starting to realized how he missed Kurama. He missed the fox's gentle smile, his touch, everything. Hiei fell down. "Ugh! Stupid tiger. I wonder why can't I fought back..?" Hiei tried to stand up but he couldn't. " Damn!"

Suddenly, Hiei felt a very strong spirit energy coming out from a direction just three feet away from him. W..what is this? This spirit energy..it's strong. Footsteps started to move towards Hiei.

" What's an S level demon doing here?" The demon looks like it hungers for **blOOD**. And unfortunate for Hiei, he's the target of the demon. Hiei drew his katana and tried to move it, but he could barely even hold it. His whole body is paralysed. Hiei could only wait for help to arrive. The demon attacked Hiei several times. Hiei could feel the pain. It hurts so much that his teardrops fell. The demon looked at Hiei with satisfaction.

' Now, it's time to end thiss!!' Hiei shouted Kurama's name.

" **KuRAMAA**!!!" Just before the demon was about to end Hiei's lifeline, it suddenly disappeared and there stood Kurama. Hiei gazed at Kurama.

" Ku..kurama.." Kurama gave him the sweetest smile. " Hiei, are you alright?" Hiei hugged Kurama. The fox kissed Hiei. " Kurama..i..i.." " ..yes, my Hiei?" " I'm sorry..i never thought I need you, but now I've realized it. I really, really need you, Kurama!" "Well then, do you love me?" Hiei just nodded weakly as he embraced Kurama tightly as he could. "Thanks, Kurama..for everything. I love you." " I love you too, Hiei."

--The End--

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Haruka: So, how is it? Has it gone better than the first one? I knew that I haven't finished the first one, but nvr mind. Anyway, PLS REVIEW!!_**


End file.
